


Skin Deep

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Body Piercer Ignis, Established Relationship, Gladnis, Historical Gladio/Ignis/Prompto, M/M, New Series Maybe?, New love, Piercings, Promptis - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Gladio, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: This one was different from Prompto's normal requests but Gladio was confident the style would work with the other art. “Think he’ll like it?”Ignis kissed Gladio’s bare shoulder, more openly affectionate since they were alone. “I’ve never known Prompto to be less than ecstatic about your art.”Ignis and Gladio ownRegalia, the best tattoo and body piercing parlor in downtown Insomnia. Their best customer, Prompto, stops by for another piece, but this time he brings a friend.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have one of those stories that gets in your head and, even though you're supposed to be writing (or doing!) other things, you have to write it? That's what happened here. SerenityXStar, beta extraordinaire, and I got talking about this AU and I found myself with a lot of time in the car soon after. I have a lot more headcanons in this verse so I'm hoping this will be Part 1 of a new series. (And I know Tattoo AUs have been done before, and been done for this pairing/the chocobros, but I'm trying to go with the Two Cakes Philosophy of fanfic. Hopefully you do too!)
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Ignis cracked open a fresh Ebony as he leaned his denim-clad hip against the glass counter. It was late - or early, depending on which side of the pillow you were on - and _Regalia_ , the tattoo parlor he owned with his partner Gladio was closed for the night. Well, it was closed for everyone except their favorite customer who was due to arrive soon, Ignis perched at the counter to watch the door, both to welcome Prompto when he arrived and shoo off any others who thought the neon CLOSED sign didn’t apply to them. Ignis grinned as Gladio’s tattooed arms curled around his waist from behind, his deep voice purring in Ignis’ ear. “Hand me Prom’s file?”  
  
Prompto was the embodiment of a bubbly blonde, a few years younger than them, and a steady client. He'd come in when they first opened the shop, wanting his brow pierced and not trusting a mall kiosk to do it right. Gladio and even normally stoic Ignis were charmed by him immediately and pleased when he'd made an appointment for his first tattoo before he left. In the years since, Prompto had slowly been decorated with a growing amount of ink and metal, from a line of piercings in his ear cartilage and a tongue ring to almost the entirety of his upper right arm covered in Gladio's art. He worked at one of Insomnia's downtown watering holes and, while they typically liked to close up before the bars released their nightly drunks to the wild, Ignis and Gladio always made an exception for Prompto, staying late to accommodate his schedule.  
  
Over time, those late nights had evolved into Prompto not going home some mornings, and Ignis found himself hoping this would be one of those mornings.  
  
Pulling the folder free, the crossed daggers inked into his inner wrist on display as he reached, Ignis smiled as Gladio’s larger hand covered his. “What piece are you doing now? More of his sleeve?”  
  
“Mmhm,” he confirmed, kissing Ignis’ neck before withdrawing to the side with the file. Gladio spread its contents out over the counter, setting out the last few drawings he'd done. He added another to the pile - a crown fitted around a heart - eying how it worked with the rest. Prompto had texted him earlier in the week to schedule the appointment and brainstorm the next part of his tattoo. This one was different from Prompto's normal requests but Gladio was confident the style would work with the other art. “Think he’ll like it?”  
  
Ignis kissed Gladio’s bare shoulder, more openly affectionate since they were alone. “I’ve never known Prompto to be less than ecstatic about your art.”  
  
As though summoned, the door chime sounded, Prompto bounding inside. That wasn’t unusual. What was, however, was the pale dark-haired man who trailed behind him. Two sets of brows arched high at the newcomer while Prompto locked the door behind them. “Hey, Iggy! Gladdy! This is my, uh, friend. Noct. Noctis. He, um, he wanted to come with me.” Prom shifted from foot to foot nervously, only settling once Noct hooked their pinkies together without a word. The smile Prompto gave him belied the mere friendship he claimed. “Is that okay?”  
  
Gladio exchanged the briefest look with Ignis, the other lifting a shoulder to indicate he didn’t object. “Yeah, sure. Any friend of yours is welcome here. Though if you want any work done...”  
  
Noct shook his head, dark hair hiding his eyes. “No, I’m good.” He didn’t elaborate and neither Ignis nor Gladio were intrusive enough to ask.  
  
Nerves calmed, Prom tugged Noct to the counter, eyes going straight to the new art. “Is that it?! Oh man, that’s perfect!” He nudged Noct, color spreading over his cheeks. “You like?”  
  
“Yeah, Prom. I like,” Noct answered, bumping their shoulders together. They made a pretty couple, Ignis decided, Prompto’s light to this Noctis’ dark, the black ensemble he wore offsetting Prom’s kaleidoscope of colors and patterns. Ignis had given up on trying to impart a more low-key style to the younger man and he wondered if this Noctis would do the same.  
  
The soft smiles they gave each other had Gladio and Ignis glancing at each other again, fond smiles on their own faces, remembering what it’d been like when they were young and newly in love. “C’mon,” Gladio said, picking up the new tattoo design. “Let’s get the placement down and get started.”  
  
As Gladio led Prompto to the back, Ignis set his Ebony on the counter and gathered up the other papers. “Noctis, was it? It was kind of you to accompany your friend, especially given the hour. Would you like something to drink?”  
  
Noct gave him a half smile. “I’m good.” He leaned his elbows on the glass between them. “Prom’s been so excited. Talks about you guys anytime someone mentions his tattoos or piercings. You do good work.” He tapped his finger on the counter. “You know, you don't look anything like I'd expect a guy here would. He does.” Noct gestured with his chin to the back where Gladio had taken Prom. It was understandable. While Ignis looked like an off-duty teacher's assistant with his glasses and perfectly styled clothes and hair, his partner was quite different. Gladio's arms, shoulders, and back were inked with feathers, the head of a calling hawk falling on his chest, and he showed off the tattoo proudly in a variety of sleeveless shirts, like the one he wore tonight. A set of gauges were affixed in his ears and, together with his height and muscles and affinity for leather, the overall effect meant no one dared fucked with them when they went out.  
  
“Prompto is our best client and, as you mentioned, the best advertisement we have.” With deft fingers, he rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing a large black lined symbol covering his bicep, Noct's eyes widening at the detail of the ink. " _Vires, Honos, Fides._ Strength, honor, loyalty. My family's crest and motto." Ignis smoothed his sleeve back down, not offering the show the other work on his chest. With the exception of the daggers on his wrist, all his tattoos were easily concealable. He took another drink of Ebony before deciding to answer Noct's impertinence with some of his own. “May I ask how long you two have been together? I wasn’t aware Prompto was seeing someone.” He had suspected, of course, after one of Prom’s appointments a few months ago when he’d declined to spend the hours afterwards with them. Neither had pressed for a reason but here the reason seemed to be, dirtying up Ignis’ display.  
  
Noct’s head lowered, a fine blush hidden behind his hair. “Is it that obvious?" His fingers traced patterns over the glass and Ignis resisted the urge to swat his hand away. "A couple months, I guess. Feels like longer.” He lifted his head, a wary look in his eyes. “He said we’d be okay here.”  
  
Ignis nodded as he grabbed the cloth he'd need to wipe down the glass. “Gladiolus and I have been together since we were teenagers. The only judgement we pass would be if we thought you would hurt him.” Ignis lowered his chin, looking at Noct over the rim of his glasses. “I trust I don’t need to worry about that.”  
  
“No, I-“  
  
“You gonna stay out here or you actually wanna watch?” Gladio poked his head out, interrupting their talk. “Got a chair back here for ya.”  
  
“C’mon, Noct!”  
  
Ignis waved Noctis away, encouraging him to join Prompto. “I’ll accept the no, but remember. We are very protective of him. I expect you to be as well.” With a nod, Noct disappeared past Gladio. Ignis waved him away as well. “I’ll close up and join you momentarily.” Once alone, Ignis allowed himself a few moments to dwell on his conflicted feelings as he wiped down the counter. Not that Prompto had joined them in bed often, but Ignis enjoyed it when he did, the younger man bringing his infectious joy even to the sex. Gladio and he had never considered inviting a third until Prompto and Ignis doubted they would welcome anyone else as they had him.  
  
Yet Ignis was happy for their friend. Prompto had far too much love and affection in his heart to stay unattached. This Noctis, Noct, seemed good for him and, though he mourned the loss of their lover, Ignis was not so cruel as to begrudge him the happiness. Pulling down the gate and flicking off the overhead lights, Ignis grabbed another can of Ebony as well as some waters before joining the others.  
  
Gladio was already hunched over Prompto's forearm, laying down the outline. He lifted his eyes as Ignis entered, winking at him from behind his glasses. Noct sat to Prompto's left, well out of Gladio's way. He thanked Ignis for the water, helping Prompto take a drink before taking one himself. Their conversation flowed smoothly as Ignis settled on a stool next to Gladio, ready to assist if needed. They worked well together, always had, one anticipating the other's needs before a word could even be spoken. Not that Gladio spoke much while he worked, focused intently on his art.  
  
Prompto peppered Ignis with questions, obviously plotting his next piercing. He gestured to his collarbone with his free hand. "Well, I was thinking a dermal here, on each side. Or..." Prompto gave Noct a sidelong look from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe my nipples?" Gladio snorted, swiping at the ink. "What? No good? But I like yours!"  
  
"It would increase your sensitivity," Ignis explained. "If you think you can handle that..." He didn't bother pointing out that Prompto's nipples were already extremely sensitive. One of Ignis' personal favorite activities was reducing Prompto to a writhing, begging mess when he and Gladio played with his nipples. He didn't miss the look Noct and Prom exchanged, a silent conversation held in their eyes. Clearly, Noctis was also well aware of Prompto's sensitivity.  
  
"What's the down time?" Even Gladio lifted his head, surprised it was Noct asking, not Prompto.  
  
Ignis pushed up his glasses. "The average is about six months, but it can take as long as a year. At six months, I can evaluate if we can change the jewelry, but I won't do it before then. We'll start with barbells, but you'll be able to change once you've healed of course." Prompto worried his lip with his teeth and Ignis almost leaned forward to thumb his lip free when Noct reached up and did it himself. Ignis cleared his throat and crossed his legs in an attempt to hide the aborted motion. "Gladio's needed nine months to heal."  
  
"Worth it though," Gladio added from his position bent over Prompto's arm as he finished the coloring. He nodded to Ignis who rose to get the after-cream, wrap, and tape.  
  
"Do you need more cream, Prompto?" At his affirmative response, Ignis pulled out a second, unopened bottle and handed it to Noct, holding the remaining items until Gladio would be ready. "So what will it be next time? Do you want to have your nipples pierced?"  
  
After a glance at Noct, Prompto shook his head. "I'm gonna think about it some more. I was still thinking about getting my lobes stretched though." Noct lifted his hand, finger poised to caress Prom's ear but hesitating, not wanting to make Prompto jump. A sweet touch if he'd done it and Ignis couldn't help the soft smile he wore as he watched them.  
  
"We certainly can do that. Text me when you have your schedule."   
  
“You’re gonna love having ‘em. Iggy does a great job. Not that I’m biased.” Gladio smirked as he wiped Prompto’s arm once more and straightened, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead. "Alright. How's it look?"  
  
They always loved the way Prompto's face lit up as he examined his new ink or piercing. "Wooooooow! Look, Noct!" Prom held out his arm, displaying the red heart, surrounded by a black crown, set with blue gemstones. Noct carefully took his wrist, turning his arm this way and that, a warm smile spreading across his face. "D'you like it?" Prom asked, a hint of nervousness under his excitement.  
  
Noct lifted Prompto's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. "It's perfect." He nodded to the rest of Prom's sleeve. "Knew it would be." Prompto absolutely beamed, offering his arm to Ignis who had donned a pair of gloves to smooth the after-cream onto the new tattoo. If his hands were more caring than professional, well, not even Ignis could ignore almost a year's worth of habit and sentiment.  
  
He felt Noct watching him. "Prom shouldn't need any help with this one, but use a gentle touch if you do assist him." Noct nodded as Ignis spread plastic wrap over the ink and taped it into place. "There you are. All done." Yet again, he found himself leaning forward, intending to give Prompto a kiss until he remembered Noctis sitting there, his dark eyes observant. Prompto's face flushed, expecting the kiss and pouting a bit as Ignis froze at their audience.  
  
Thankfully, Gladio was there to distract from the moment, his hand falling on Ignis' hip. "Ready to settle up?”  
  
"Oh, I... um..." Prompto looked helplessly at Noct who was already taking out his wallet.  
  
"I'm covering this one." He pulled out a stack of gil, counting to check the amount and handing it over. "That was the price quoted, plus tip. Do we owe you for the cream?" Noct still held his wallet, waiting as Gladio thumbed through the money.  
  
"No, we're good." Gladio pocketed the gil, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down his nose at Noct. Prompto squirmed next to him. "So you're his sugar daddy or somethin'? Aren't they typically older?"  
  
"Gladiolus," Ignis hissed beside him.  
  
Noct stood, tucking his wallet away. "Just his boyfriend." Prompto flushed bright red, all the way down his neck as Noct's declaration. "And I already got the 'hurt him, we'll hurt you' speech from yours, so can we call it a night?"  
  
Prompto's eyes went wide and Gladio's brows lifted as they turned to Ignis, who brushed at his shirt and demurred. "I didn't say it like that, exactly." He adjusted his glasses, setting his hands on his hips. "The point remains though. We care deeply for Prompto. We want the best for him. Whether that's you is to be seen."  
  
"...it's him," Prompto murmured, his coloring still pink. "At least I think it's him." He smiled softly at Noct, full of a new relationship's hope and, Gladio and Ignis suspected, not a little love.  
  
Noct bent down and kissed Prom thoroughly enough that Gladio cleared his throat to get their attention. "Let's go, sunshine,” Noct murmured against his lips.  
  
Prompto hopped up, pocketing the extra after-cream Ignis had given him. "Yeah! Let's get pancakes!" Without thinking, he bounded to Gladio, stretching up to kiss him and moving to do the same to Iggy. It wasn't until he clasped Ignis' tense shoulders, making a worried noise as his kiss wasn't returned, that he realized something was wrong. Over his head, both Ignis and Gladio met Noct's eyes, waiting for his reaction.  
  
The dark haired man only laughed. "You should see your faces!" Prompto tucked his head, giggling, though he didn't let go of Ignis. "Prom's already told me about you guys. I don't care. Really. We're cool." Gladio and Ignis gave each other a skeptical look but they did tenderly return Prompto's kisses. Noct held out his hand for Prompto once he finished his goodbyes. "C'mon. Diner's not open that much longer."  
  
Prompto clasped Noct's hand, nuzzling into his shoulder as he led him toward the back door. "Mm, thanks, prince."  
  
The other two watched them go, Gladio locking up behind them and enabling the alarm. Ignis finished cleaning up and hit the lights, joining Gladio at the stairway door to their flat above. "Prince, hm?" His smirk grew into a bright grin. "Do you think-"  
  
"That's why he's sportin' a crowned heart now?" Gladio stopped Ignis as Ignis started up the stairs, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Think I'll have to cover it in a couple months?"  
  
Ignis looked in the direction of the door. "No. No, actually I don't. Though I had hoped..."  
  
"Hoped nothing!" Gladio barked out a laugh. "There are condoms and lube in the living room and bedroom and bathroom and Prom's fave blanket is on the bed. You planned, Iggy. You so planned."  
  
"Can you blame me?" Ignis guided Gladio up the stairs, walking backwards to continue their conversation. "I am a little disappointed. Aren't you?" Gladio smirked and shrugged. He was, but, like Iggy, he wasn't going to be upset with Prom for finding someone. Ignis deftly unlocked the door behind his back, tugging Gladio into their flat. "However shall we get over our disappointment?" He grinned sharply, arms looping around Gladio's neck, pressing the long lines of their bodies together.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with somethin'," Gladio answered, voice rumbling with desire as he shut the door behind them, sealing them off from the world.


End file.
